WE WILL BE TOGETHER 3
by loveduo
Summary: GUYS PLEASE PEEP IN CHAPTER 3


A/N

Thank you to all the reviewers

Rai-the nightqueen- Thora to tension banta hai na isiliye jaldi jaldi update kar diya. ;-);-)

Guest- Thank you dear here is your update.

Mimi di- Rock ka to pata nahi lekin ha apko pasand aya mera likhna successful raha.

R- Thank you dear.

Guest- Thank you dear.

Priya- Thank you dear.

Guest- Thank you dear aur yeah raha apka next chapter

Guest-Thank you dear.

Harshhoney- He! He! Suspense nahi rakhungi to koi nahi parega na. ;-);-) Thank you for your support.

Guest- Thank you dear.

Guest- Ap mere name pe click karo woha pe apko iska first chapter mil jayega. I will try dear to detailed update.

Saina Ali-Thanks dear here is your update.

Shikha Sharma- Don't worry nothing will happen to Abhijeet Sir. Will try to give long chapter

93-Thank you dear for liking it.

Rocking duo- I was here only at the FF as a reader and a guest reviewer ;-);-) Thank you dear.

Kingaftab- Didn't understand

The B.A-Thank you dear will surely try to give long chapter.

kirti-Thank you here is your next update.

* * *

Here is your next update….

Chapter 3

The test tube in Daya's hand bursted and all of them looked towards the MM who fired the bullet.

MM- Ab kya karoge(evil smile)

ACP sir(angrily)- Freddy leke jao isse.

To Daya

Daya jaldi haath kholo Abhijeet ke Ambulance ati hogi (but Daya was in some other world far from hearing ACP sir) this made ACP sir shout his name.

The shout brings back in the reality and he looks at the test tube and breaks down. As ACP sir don't know the reason behind this sudden breakdown

ACP sir- Kya tab us test tube ki aur dekhe ja rahe ho(moving forward) kab se bol raha hu abhijeet ke khol do (opening Abhijeet hand) chalo Abhijeet ko bahar leke chalo Ambulance abhi a jayegi phikar mat karo kuch nahi hoga.

Now Daya couldn't control any more he opens up

Daya- Sir us MM ne kaha is zeher ke antidote banana dus ghante lagte hai aur isi liye usne yeh pehle bana ke rakha taki hume blackmail aur wo antidote(Loking towards the spilled liquid) Sir mei kuch nahi kar paya unse tor diya test tube mei haar gaya Sir mei nahi bacha paounga apne bahi.(crying) Mere haath mei test tube hote hue bhi mei kuch nahi kar paya nahi kar paya mei kuch.

ACP sir(after hearing the harsh reality)-Daya sambhalo apne ap ko aise kaise tut sakte Abhijeet ko ab sabse jada jarurat thumari hai. Hum hai na kuch nahi hone denge Abhijeet ko mai abhi Salunkhe ko phone karta hu wo jarur kuch na karega dekhna tum. (After hearing the siren ambuleance) Chalo ambulance agayi hai hum Abhijeet ko pehle hospital leke chalte hai phir mei phone karta hu.

Abhijeet is taken to the hospital. ACP sir called Salunkhe and told him to reach Mumbai as soon as possible because he was out for a conference who told him that he will take two hours to reach. ACP sir got tensed as they have got a time limit to save their dear one. He looked towards Daya who was sitting quietly on benches provided. The broken test tube was still in his hand some of the pieces got struck in hands when the test tube but there was no pain on his face. The only thing ACP sir could see was guilt of not saving his bhai. He moved forward and put a hand on Daya's shoulder. Daya looked up. ACP sir felt he understood what that look meant.

ACP sir- Dekho Daya meine phone kar diya hai Salunkhe do ghante mei ajayega. Tab tak mei in doctors ko bolta ku ki antidote banana chalu kar abhi bhi nau ghante hai hamare paas ekbar doctor ko bahar ane do dekhte hai kya hota hai. Hum hai pareshaan mat ho kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet.(Though he also know that now it is quiet difficult but still there is a hope)

The OT bulb turned off and a team of efficient doctors came out. All of them went toward the doctor headed by ACP sir but there was no reaction on Daya's face it seemed that he had accepted his loss.

ACP sir- Sab thik hai? Kya ua?

Doctors- Dekhiye condition bahut critical hai jo zeher unhe diya gaya hai wo apna kaam chalu kar chuki isse dhire dhire organs, tissues sab damage hone lagte hai agar shi waqt pe antindote nahi diya gaya to unka bachna muskil hai. Hume unhe jitni jaldi ho sake antidote dena hoga kyuki organs aur tissues damage hone ki wajah se nose and ear se khoon nikalna chalu ho jata hai( DAya shivered hearing this) aur upar se sayad unhe electric shock bhi sayad diye aur bhi bahut zada torture kiya inke body pe aur bhi kahi chaku ke inshaan hai. Mei aplogo logo kuch chupana nahi chata mene apne team ko bola to hai antidote banana ke liye lekin is antidote ko banne mei time lagta hai aur hume shak hai ki patient utna der is heavy blood loss ke saath zinda nahi rah payenge.

Everyon got stunned in their place Daya felt a cold current running through his spine. He remembered some beautiful moments.

 ** _That day Abhijeet got hurt while they were chasing the criminal Daya was in some other lane and someone from hideout fired a bullet which damaged Abhijeet's shoulder tissues at last both of them was nabbed. But there was something which kept bothering Daya. At night when they reached home from the clinic Daya straightaway went to his room. Abhijeet felt this change and he know that his cute younger little brother is a bit sentimental and Daya is extra caring about him but he knows that it vice versa because it also can't stay clam when he gets hurt. So he silently moves forward to his bunny's room where he knows that his younger littlie brother is waiting for him only. After opening the door…._**

 ** _Abhijeet – Daya yeh yaha itna andhera kyu kiya hai. Kal hi to bijli ka bil bhara tha aur bahr to light arahi hai… But before he could complete.._**

 ** _Daya- Dekho Abhijeet mei abhi mazaak ke mood mei bikul nahi hu isiliye acha yehi hoga ki tum jao yaha se._**

 ** _Abhijeet(switching on the light)- lekin bata to kya hua but he stopped seeing the teary face who was trying to stop the the piercing light to reach his eyes._**

 ** _Abhijeet- Tu ro raha hai lekin kyu dekh mei thik hu aur ab to doctor ne bata diya(moving forward trying to remove Daya hand) bol na kya hua hai_**

 ** _But suddenly Daya hugged him_**

 ** _Daya- Boss mei wohi tha phir bhi tumhe bacha nahi paya goli lagne se mujhe to pata nahi chala aur tumhe goli lag gayi._**

 ** _Abhijeet mentally slapped himself for getting such an emotional and innocent brother but he also thanked God for giving him this awesome relation and he knows very well how to bring Daya's mind on the track._**

 ** _Abhijeet- Are tere hote hue aj tak mujhe kabhi bhi kuch hua hai aur nahi kabhi bhalei tujhe apne upar confidence nahi hai lekin mei apne bahi ko janta hu wo kabhi bhi kisi halta mei kuch nahi hone dega._**

 ** _Daya- Lekin.._**

 ** _But he was cut by Abhijeet_**

 ** _Abhijeet- Dekh aj jo hua usme teri koi galti nahi hai kyuki tu us samay dusre lane mei aur rahi baat mujhe goli lagne ki to hum log CID mei kaam karte goli lagna koi bari baat nahi hai lekin agar hum sab ke liye khud ko dosh de to yeh to sahi baat nahi hai na. (Daya nodded understandly) Yeah dimaag jo yeah jo kabhi kabar ulte disha mei bhaagta hai na usko thora illaz karwa le samja warna mera dimaag bhi kharaab jo jaye ga ekdin aur phir mere is buddhu bhai ka kya hoga._**

 ** _Daya(in a flow)- Ha yeah thik hai… Kya kaha tumhe Abhijeet mei buddhu aur kya bol rahe the mera dimaag ….. tumhe to(but he was too late as Abhijeet was already out of the room)_**

 ** _That day both made a silent promise to each_**

 ** _Abhijeet(after getting a good dose of beating from Daya but due to his injury he was saved)- God isko humesha aise hi rakhna haste khelte acha lagta ek hi rishta mila isko pure ji jaan se nibhana chata hu mei tujhe kabhi bhi dukhi nahi hone dunga Daya…_**

 ** _Daya- Tumhe mere rehte kuch nahi hone dunga kuch bhi nahi yeah mei tumse promise karta hu…_**

Daya- Mei to apna wada nahi rakh paya us din phone gari mei hone ki wajah se tum kidnap hue aur ab wo test tube mujhe maaf kar dena Abhijeet mujhe maaf kar dena boss mene tumhara vishwas tor diya.

Everybody was tensed one by one everyone went to meet their Sir at last ACP sir also went but Daya didn't budge from his. They all knew the fact that Daya is thinking himself responsible for all this but thia was actually not true and this made them internally scared as they knew that if they loose their Abhijeet sir they would loose Daya sir also.

ACp sir was anxiously waiting for someone's call he didn't inform about Salunkhe Abhijeet's condition because he knew it will create more tension but told him call as soon as he reaches Mumbai. His cell phone buzzes

ACP sir(seeing Salunkhe's name flashing, he takes a deep breath and moves aside)-Dekh Salunkhe tu jald se jald lab pachuch and then he repeats the incident….

Salukhe- Tumhara dimag kharab hai tum abhi mujhe yeah sab bata rahe ho yeah jante hue bhi abhi humare pass kitne kaam samay hai.

ACP sir(crying)- Dekh Salukhe tu aise nahi bol sakta mene baas tere khatir ab tak Daya ko ass de raha hu aur ab tu aise piche nahi hat sakta tujhe kuch na kuch karna parega.

Salukhe- Doctors ko bolo antidote dene ki tayari kare mei 1 ghante me ata hu.

ACP sir- Lekin itni jal kaise mera matlab…

Salunkhe- Sab matlab hospital mei ake samjhau to chalega.

After 1 hour Salukhe comes in the hospital everything was ready Salunkhe passed the antidote in the doctor's hand

Saluknhe- Yeah lijiye antidote.

This time Daya looked up and then slowly stood up from his seat and towards Salunkhe sir

Daya- Siir… appne banali….. abbbbbb kuccch nahii hogaaaa…. Na meeree bhai ko…

He could not speak any thing more or rather the words didn't wish to come he broke down crying.

Salukhe sir- Daya shaant ho jayo Abhijeet kaise kuch hota ha use to tumhare liye wapas anahi tha na

ACP sir- Lekin tune itni jaldi antidote banai kaise?

Salunkhe- Yeah jo gang hai jiski wajah dus logo ke laash mile the unhe bhi yahi zeher diya gaya tha. Yeah zeher bahut zada complicated hai aur iska test kisi bare hospital ya central lab mei hi ho sakta tha kyuki humare paas wo machine nahi hai. Kyuki yeah case bahut jada sensitive hai isliye mene kisi dusre seher ke hospital mei jake yeah test karna zaruri samja aur tumhe bataya ki conference mei zarahu woha zake mujhe jaise hi zeher comfirm mei to chauk gaya tha kyuki iska antidote itna easily available nahi hota hai aur isiliye sayad us gang ne iska istamal karna chaha aur isiliye mene turant iska antidote bana liya. Wo to shukar hai mere pass antidote tha warna pata nahi aj kya hota.

Nobody now wanted to think that worst situation because these few hours have made them realize the worst fear in someone's life .

The doctors came out..

Dekhiye unhe antidote de diya hai ab phikar ki koi baat nahi koi major damage nahi hua hai teen ghante mei hosh ajayega ha bahut jada weekness hogi kyuki blood loss to hua hai aur ek mahine ki rest chahiye hogi.

Hearing this Daya murmmered- Ek mahina ek din bhi ghar ruk jaye to bahut mheherbani hogi.

This bought tears in everybody's eyes as till now Daya seldom spoke and now he is giving taunts to his friend.

After three hours of happy waiting Abhijeet opened his eyes Rajat went out to call the doctor .

ACP sir- Kaise ho ab o bhai Daya ab kush hona hosh agaya.

Abhijeet smiled feebly- Siirr… thik …hu ….. Daaaaaaaayyyaa.

Daya slowly came forward and hold the forwarded hand

ACP sir- Yeah janab to tab se apne ap ko kosh rahe the. Abhijeet looked towards Daya but Daya just lowered his eyes.

Doctor came did the check up – Dekhiye inhe teen din yaha rukna parega phi rap inhe ghar le ja sakte hai.

The doctor went away.

All were having tears of happiness in their eyes. Even Daya was crying silently which Abhijeet in that condition also understood very well. As it is rightly said they are two bodies but one soul.

Abhijeet tried to speak but he was stopped by ACP sir- Nahi Abhijeet baat mat karo aur dard hoga thori der rest karlo wese bhi raat ho chuki hai hum sab bhi gahr chalte hai aur Daya tum yahi ruk jayo. Hum kal subha ajayenge.

Everyone went bidding goodbye.

Only duo were left in the cabin an uncaany silenced prevailed Abhijeet wanted to ask but his health didn't permit and he slept unknowingly.

For two days the team came to meet him regularly but Abhijeet was surpised by Daya's behavior though Daya was given holiday so he used to stay with Abhijeet only but Abhijeet didn't know him once also Daya didn't meet Abhijeet's eyes, he even didn't open up in the absence of the team. Today Abhijeet decided to speak to him after the team left. He is now able to speak properly after a day he will get his release.

At night after the team left.

Daya quietly sat on the sofa with a magazine.

Abhijeet initiated- Daya pani dena.

Daya nodded and moved forward a glass of water.

After drinking the water Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya koi pareshani hai to mujhe batao dekh jabse mujhe hosh aya hai tu silent ho gaya( still getting no reply) isse to acha yehi hot ki mai mai mar hi jata.

Daya looked up with teary eyes and then blurted out….

Ha ha kyu nahi tumhe to andazzaa hi nahi hai na hum pe kya biti hai wo din humne hospital mei kaise bitye yeah srif mei hi janta hut um to yaha araam se so rahe itni sib hi fikkar nahi thi. Aur tumhe itna to samaj hona hi chahiye ki agar kuch itna importat hua to mei tumhe phone karunga naki msg par tumne … nahi nahi yeah mei kya keh raha hu galti to meri hai mene hi phone chora tha na tumne to phone bhi kiya tha .. mei nahi bacha tumhe.

Abhijeet(shouted)- Chup! Ek aur sabhd nikla to mujhse bura koi nahi hogay kya yeah ek hi rat lagaye bathe hue ho ek baat tum kaan kholke sun lo mere bhai ki wajas se mujhe kabhi koi nuksan nahi ho sakta samje. (He cooled down seeing Daya's face ) Dekh idhar a is stool pe baith

Daya did as directed

Abhijeet- Tune se itni si baat ke liye mere bhai ko itna rulaya yeah to thik nahi hai na

Daya- Dekho boss (Ahijeet felt happy hearing this) yeah itni si baat nahi hai samjhe. Tumhari jaan ja sakti thi(he shivered on the thought)

Abhijeet- Acha yeah bata agar teri mei hota to kya tujhe acha lagta nahi na wese mujhe acha nahi lagta hai aur dekh yeah do teen din mera golu molu sa bhai ekdam kaise chappati ban gaya.

Daya got embarrassed hearing the sweet compliment

Abhijeet- Humesha aise rehna aur itni ulti sidhi baat jaise dimaag mei ayenge na unko daake maarke bahar kaise nikalna yeah tere boss ko acche se pata hai. Ab itni to mehnat karni pargi na apni bhai ko shudharne ke liye.

Daya- Ek to hume tumhari tension hoti aur upar se tum hume hi suna rahe ho dekho boss yeah mujh massom ke thik nahi hai. Samjhe.

Abhijeet laughed out loudly, Daya also felt happy…

Daya- Wo boss…

Abhijeet understood so initiated- Ek shart mei maafi milegi.

Daya- Kya?

Abhijeet- Age se kuch bhi ho tum apne ap kabhi dosh nahi doge.

Daya lowered his eyes and then slowly looked up –Promise

Abhijeet- Aur itna yaad rakhna jab tak hum dono saath hai humara koi kuch nahi bigar sakta...

.

.

.

And their endless chat continued as Abhijeet felt a new energy in him and Daya was free from the guilt

THE END

* * *

Guys I have completed my first project. Now let tell goodbye to each because I also don't when will I come back but will surely to try to give some OS. Thank you to all my frends who have encouraged me to complete it may have numerous flaws but I tried my best to cover all the aspect. Hope my effort is liked by each and everyone.

Thank you


End file.
